Going Dutch
by XSabineX
Summary: And now, we were sitting in the plane to… Holland. The only things I knew about Holland were that it was small, it rained a lot, it was cold and it was known for it's drugs dealing. Will Chloe see the real charm of the Netherlands? Please give it a try...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I told my Dutch teacher (Dutch for me is like English for you guys…) about fan fiction, and that I was writing a story, and she suggested to write a story that took place in my country. Soooo, here it is. Please let me know what you think. I like it, but maybe it's boring for you... so please review!**

**Also this isn't what's going to happen after my story Safe, at least not that I know of yet, maybe I'm going to use some things from this story later in Safe, but I don't know yet.**

**And I do not own DP or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>If you asked me what I would be doing when I was twenty-two 8 years ago, I probably wouldn't have said I would be married to a huge muscular werewolf. And I would certainly not say I would be three months pregnant.<p>

Derek had asked me to marry him on our vacation to Thailand. He had booked a little beach house on a very cute little island, and when I was at my work one day, I was working with a professional director for my internship, he picked me up and drove to the airport. He had arranged it with my boss, and when we arrived in Thailand, it was magical.

The house was small, but cosy, and the weather was fantastic. We were all alone, and one day he took me on a pick-nick on the beach and popped the question. The ring was beautiful, it was small, with an emerald stone on it.

Yesterday was the big day. It was just as beautiful. Tori had arranged everything, I had stayed in touch with her, after we were safe, we had all gone our ways, Simon met a witch, ironically her name was Victoria, just as Tori, but she would rather be called Vicky. Simon had gone with her, and lived with Vicky and her parents for three more years, before they moved in together. Tori had also found someone, James, he wasn't a supernatural, but his mother was a shaman, so he knew. Kit had gone to Miami, to find a friend who could help him take down the Edison Group, and they succeeded two years ago. Aunt Lauren had opened a clinic for supernaturals, to give them advice, and for those who couldn't go to a human doctor, with all the blood tests and stuff. We had found Rae, and she was living with her mother in Jamaica, and I hadn't seen her since, until yesterday. She came with her husband and two-year-old daughter. Tori had invited her to surprise me. Derek and I, we went back to Buffalo to find my dad, and he bought a house in LA, where we had lived, until we bought a house for ourselves and Derek asked me to marry him almost a year ago.

Tori really was fantastic, she had arranged my whole wedding, and she had done great. She should make it her job. She had gone with me to choose my dress, it didn't really work, she shook her head with every dress I fitted, and later I found out why; she had already found me a dress, and she took me to a stylist who did my hair and make-up. I had let my hair grow for 2 years, so it came almost to my waist. The stylist had made beautiful curls in it, and made a French braid. My dress was beautiful, Tori had asked my dad for my mother's dress, and she changed it a bit.

The whole day the only thing I was thinking of was Derek. He looked absolutely fabulous, Simon had taken care of him. My dad walked me down the aisle, and the only thing I could think was: _Faster, faster!_ When I was finally there, I didn't hear most of the priest's speech, I just looked at Derek and knew he was everything I would ever want. When we kissed I really had to concentrate on thinking there were other people watching.

Then we went to an old boathouse, now used for party's and occasions, where everyone came to congratulate us, and when that was over, we had to dance. Derek was a surprisingly good dancer, the only problem was my dress. But it didn't matter, cause I was with him, and I loved him, and he loved me.

And now, we were sitting in the plane to… Holland. Tori had suggested it for our honeymoon. She said she had been there on a holiday once, and she'd loved it. The only things I knew about Holland were that it was small, it rained a lot, it was cold, and it was known for it's drugs dealing. But I didn't say that to Derek, he seemed to be really exited. He said he had made an essay about Holland once, and that he'd always wanted to go there sometime. And about the weather, I just hoped it would be better now that it was summer.

"Are you looking forward?" I asked.

"Yes, are you?"

I nodded.

"You don't look like you are." He said quietly.

"No, I'm just tired." I said.

"You can sleep if you want, I will wake you if we're almost there."

"Okay."

I fell asleep, and I was dreaming about our wedding. I don't exactly know what it was about though, when Derek woke me.

"Chloe," he whispered, "we're almost in Amsterdam."

I blinked a few times and nodded. "Okay."

He chuckled.

"What?"

"I love you." He said.

"Love you too." He kissed me on my forehead. A sudden applause made me realize we were there. "What time is it?" I asked Derek, and just when he wanted to say what time it was, the pilot said: _"Thank you everyone, where at Amsterdam Airport Schiphol, it's 20.39. Please stay in the airplane for a few more minutes."_

I laughed. When we were allowed to leave the plane, we went to grab our suitcases. Derek found his only after a minute, but it took ten minutes before mine came in. When I had mine, Derek went to rent a car. We made a bet about who was the first to find our car, but of course that wasn't fair, and Derek was first. It was a black Alfa Romeo Mito. I liked that car, maybe something for when we would come back. It was better then my old blue Beetle. When we were in the car I asked Derek where we were staying, he wouldn't tell me that before.

"We're staying in a house in a village called Bergen aan Zee. Zee means sea, so it's close to the sea. Bergen means mountains, but the Netherlands don't have any mountains, they like to call their dunes mountains, I think."

"Okay."

"We can also rent bikes by the way. It's a lot easier to come somewhere here by bike. We can cycle trough the dunes if you want to."

"You mean the mountains," I said, "but I'm not used to cycling, are you?"

"Well, no, but I can learn." He said.

"You don't know how to ride a bike?"

"Dad taught me once, but I was 7 then. That's sixteen years ago."

"You can't forget how to ride a bike. If you can ride a bike once, you can do it your whole life."

"Okay, we'll see then." He smiled. We arrived in the village. There was a sign that said: Welkom in Bergen aan Zee. On the road to our house I could see little pieces of the sea. It was beautiful, it was almost dark, but you could still see the quiet see, and there were little beach café's, with lights everywhere.

"We'll go to the beach at sunset one day, it must be a wonderful sight." Derek said.

"Wow…" was all I could say.

* * *

><p>Sooooo? What did you think? Please tell me, it depends on the reviews I get if I'm going to write more.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Please let me know what you think, and ****I have a request for you guys…**

**Where would you like them to go the next day? I have to finish this day first, so that's probably going to be next chapter, but maybe you would like them to go to Amsterdam, or to Madurodam, a miniature city, or you've got a great idea yourself… Let me know.**

**I don't own Darkest Powers, or Chlerek or Tori or any other characters… as much as I wish so, I don't.**

**Still Chloe's point of view.**

"So, how do you like being Mrs. Souza?" Derek asked.

"I love it." I said. "Just like I love you." I smiled at him, and if he wouldn't be driving I would have kissed him.

We arrived at our little house. There was a note from the housekeeper, but it was written in Dutch. It said:

Hallo Chloe en Derek,

Gefeliciteerd met jullie bruiloft. Ik wens jullie veel geluk samen. Er ligt alvast wat eten in de koelkast, en op het tafeltje bij de bank ligt een boek met leuke restaurantjes in de buurt.

Groetjes Femke, de huishoudster.

I was looking at it, but Derek grabbed it out of my hand. I went upstairs to see where we would sleep tonight. There were only two rooms except for the overflow. One bedroom with a small bed, a closet, two nightstands and a sink with a mirror. The walls were painted light pink and white. There was a bottle of champagne with two glasses and some other things on one of the nightstands. I hadn't even taken a look at the bathroom before Derek came in. "I deciphered the code on the note: she, the housekeeper, congratulates us, and she says there's some food in the fridge and there's a book with nice restaurants."

"Since when do you speak Dutch?" I said.

"I don't, but Google Translate does. Literally it says:

Hi Chloe and Derek, congratulations on your wedding. I wish you much happiness together. There is already some food in the refrigerator, and on the table by the couch with a book of nice restaurants nearby. Greetings Femke, the housekeeper."

I went to find the book. There were some really nice restaurants near the sea. Some of them I would like to try. Derek came down the stairs also. "Maybe we can go to this one tomorrow." I pointed at a restaurant called De Meeuw. It was at the beach, and there was a lounge part and it had the colours white and grey/brown. "It looks really nice."

"So, starting to like it here?" he smiled.  
>"Yeah, why?"<p>

"You didn't like the idea of Holland at first, did you?"

I was a terrible liar, so I said nothing. "It's okay, I just wanted to convince you."

"I love you." I said, and then he kissed me. "Wanna try out that bed?" he asked. And we went upstairs.

The next morning when I woke up I heard the birds sing. You never heard that in a big city. Then I noticed Derek was gone. I looked at my watch. It was half past nine. I went downstairs and smelled something, cake? Why would he bake cake at half past nine?

"Mornin'." I said.

"Hey, you're awake. I made you pancakes." He said. "Well, actually, I just warmed them, they were in the fridge. You want one with sugar?"

"Wow, it smells good. Thank you." He gave me a plate. "Hey, you have to eat too!"

"Yes, I know, but you have to feed two people." I gave him a look and he came to sit across from me. He had two pancakes on his plate. One with sugar, one with cheese and bacon.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I don't know, what _can_ we do?"

"Well, we can go to a city, Amsterdam, The Hague, Den Bosch, though that's a long drive. Do you know how long it takes to drive from North Holland to South Holland?" he asked.

"I don't know, five hours?"

"Nope, only a few minutes." He said. A few minutes, Holland was a small country, but not that small. I knew that.

"You can't even fly it in a few minutes." I said smartly and I smiled.

"You don't get it?" he asked. "Look, North Holland and South Holland are two provinces of _The Netherlands_, and they're next to each other, so you could be there in a few minutes." He smiled.

"Okay, but how long does it take to drive from the north of _The Netherlands _to the south of _The Netherlands_?" I was kinda curious.

"About three hours." He said.

"What? Three hours?"

"Yeah, so we could go to Den Bosch, that's in the south, or we could go to Zeeland, that's also one of the twelve provinces, it's also at the sea."

"I would like to stay somewhere here." I said. "We could rent bikes."

"Sure." He kissed me on my forehead. When I finished my pancakes, I went upstairs to take a shower. The bathroom wasn't so big, but it had everything; a shower, a bath, a sink and a toilet. When I was done I looked at my cell, I had one message from Tori:

'Hi Mrs. Souza! How's your honeymoon so far? Let me know. Love.'

I answered it: 'It's soo beautiful here! Thank you for everything. Xx.'

I went downstairs, and Derek also went to take a shower. Until he was done, I decided to take a look at the backyard. It was a small yard, like everything here, but cute. There were flowers on both sides, and grass in the middle. At the back, there was a small gate, that led to a little pond with a scaffold and some boats. From the scaffold you could see the sea. The weather was surprisingly warm. I was wearing a top and a cardigan, but it was warm enough for just the top, so I took my cardigan off. I went back inside to grab some food, I was hungry all the time, when Derek came in.

"Hey, already hungry?" he said.

"Yeah, we make a great couple. We will have to go shopping first."

"We'll go shopping today, but first, we're going to the beach. The weather is beautiful!" he grabbed my hand. "Do you want to walk, or drive. I don't think we will come far by car, but we can always try, just to explore the area."

"I can walk." I said.

"Okay, let's go then. Have you got your bathing suit?"

"You want to swim?" it was warm, but not that warm…

"Yeah, why not? Just bring it, you don't have to wear it."

"Okay." I packed a bag with my bathing suit, two towels and some food. Then we started to walk to the beach.

"Okay, which way is it?" I asked. I thought we had to go to the right, but Derek pointed to the left. "But the beach is over there…" I said.

"Yeah, but you can't come there, you have to take this road." I figured he would be right, so I followed him. And he _was_ right. We walked trough a path in the dunes, and arrived at the beach. There were pretty much people, but not like in LA, you could easily find a spot to sit here. There was an old couple walking by the water, hand in hand.

"Aw… I want to be like that when I'm old." I said.

Derek pointed at some kids making a sandcastle. "With our grandchildren." He said. I kissed him. "And my old grey wolfie by my side…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooooow! I know it's been soooo long since I last updated, and I'm so sorry. When I was writing, I kept thinking, I want to write my other story, I wanna write my other story! And I did, but this chapter, I just couldn't finish, and I'm still don't think it's finished, but it's already long, so the rest of the day next chapter.**

There was an old couple walking by the water, hand in hand.

"Aw… I want to be like that when I'm old." I said.

Derek pointed at some kids making a sandcastle. "With our grandchildren." He said. I kissed him. "And my old grey wolfie by my side…"

We sat there on the beach, hand in hand.

"What do you want to do today?" Derek asked. "I planned something, but we don't have to do it today, we can do it another day if you want to. We can just sit here on the beach, walk by the water, eat something here if you like."

"I'm really curious about what you've planned." I said. "But can we do it in the afternoon? Maybe we can walk around and have lunch…"

"Yeah sure." I gave him a quick kiss on his mouth.

"So, you wanna go for a walk with me?" he asked.

"Hmm… I would like to go for a walk, but I don't really like the with-you-part…" I teased.

"Well, that woman over there seems more interested in me, maybe she will go somewhere with me."

I laughed. "How old is she? Seventeen? I hope she sais no, though…"

"Don't you want me to be happy?" he looked at me sadly.

"I do, but I can't give her what's mine." I kissed him, longer this time. Then I stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the sea…"

"Don't you think we should take our stuff?"

"Right," I looked down. Why did he always have to be the smartest? I grabbed our towels and my bag. There were only our shoes left.

"Yeah… Why don't we switch, okay?" he gave me the shoes and picked up the rest himself.

"Why? I can handle it."

"You're so stubborn." He laughed. "Because you're pregnant and… I'm a werewolf."

"Noooo, really? Didn't know that. Ew, I married a werewolf."

"Oh, shut up…" he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked along the beach. The weather was beautiful. It was about 25 degrees and the sun was shining.

We came along a restaurant at the beach and decided to have lunch there. We sat at a table outside, with a view on the sea. After a few minutes a waiter came.

"Kan ik u helpen?" he asked, or at least, I thought he asked, because of the tone of it.

"Uh, do you speak English?" I asked.

"Oh, yes of course." He said with a terrible accent, but I was able understand him. "Will you order something?" *

"Yes, I'll have a glass of water, and what about you?" I asked Derek.

"Uh, do you have cappuccino?"

"Yes sure, espresso, latte macchiato?"

"Just a normal cappuccino please."

"Alright, and shell I bring the menu?"  
>I nodded. "Thank you."<p>

A few minutes later he came back with our drinks and two menu's.

I ordered a sandwich with cheese and bacon, and Derek ordered a roll with a croquette and French fries, which was supposed to be a specialty here.

"How's your sandwich?" Derek asked, a waitress had already brought our lunch.

"It's good, you want to taste?" he nodded and took a bite of my sandwich.

"Hmm… It's good, but mine is better." I looked at his… it didn't look that good. I took a bite of it.

"Wow, it really is good. I always order the wrong thing." I said.

"Do you want to switch?" Derek asked.

"No, mine is fine."

When we finished our lunch, we went back to our little house, to see what we were going to do in the afternoon. We took another way then we had on our way here. My feet were getting tired and I started to walk slower.

"Are you tired?" Derek asked.

"I'm not, my feet are." I said.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

I laughed. "Huh… No…" then I muttered: "yes…"

He'd heard me, and before I even said it, I was on his back. "Is this better madam?"

I nodded and kissed him on his cheek. "I love you, and I can't stop saying that." I whispered in his ear. He suddenly stopped and put me down. He turned to me and kissed me. I kissed him back, very passionate, until we heard someone cough, and realized where we were; we were in the middle of a path, and there were two bikers who wanted to get past us.

"Sorry…" I said. I'd already heard they also said sorry here. I pulled Derek out of the way, he was still standing there.

I laughed, "Whoops…" I said. He started to laugh as well.

"You know, I very much liked that…" I said.

He laughed. "I know you do." That wasn't the response I was waiting for. He lifted me on his back again, and after a few minutes we were back in our house. Derek told me to pack some stuff, but he didn't want to tell me where we were going. When I grabbed our camera a thought came up.

"Oh my god, Derek, we didn't even take any photo's yet!"

"Yeah… We'll take some today." He smiled.

"Okay, since your not going to tell me where we're going, shall we go?" I said.

"Yeah, sure."

We drove away, to the highway. The signs on the road said 'Den Haag' en 'Scheveningen'. How do you pronounce that?

"Den Haag?" I asked.

"The Hague." Derek answered.

We got of the road, and we arrived in Den Haag, or The Hague or whatever. Derek parked our car at a parking lot, and we walked through the city. I thought we had to walk much more, because we weren't in the centre of the city, but when I asked Derek if he finally wanted to tell me where we were going, he said: "We're going…" we walked around the corner of a building, and now I could see another strange building. "there." he continued.

"What is it?"

"Madurodam. It's a miniature city." Really? He wanted to take me to a miniature city?

_Just go with it, you weren't so excited about going to Holland either, but look how that turned out. Trust him._ A little voice in my head said. I did trust him, and I shouldn't be so discouraging.

When we were inside there was a woman sitting behind a desk.

"Hallo, kan ik u helpen?" she said. I had no idea what she just said. I looked at Derek for help.

"Uhm… Do you speak English?"

"Of course." She said venomous. Great, we were going to a miniature city, _with_ a cranky old lady. She was about fifty years old, and she looked like she wanted to retire as soon as possible.

Derek looked at her, and when saw his expression, she sighed and changed the expression on her face. She was now, surprisingly, smiling.

"How can I help you, sir?" she said with a terrible accent.

"We would like two tickets."

"Full price?" she said.

"Yes...?" Derek said.

"That is then 80 Euros and 90 cents, please."

"Excuse me, did you say 80 Euros?" I said. She better not be serious.

"No, _eighteen!_"

"Oh, thank God. Here you go." Derek said, and he gave her the money. She gave us a book and a map and said:

"If you just follow the route you don't get lost." Was it that big? I couldn't imagine how someone would ever get lost in a miniature city.

"Thank you." I said. And we went outside. I was reading the guide. Madurodam is the smallest city of the Netherlands, opened in 1952. There were all kinds of monuments and buildings from Dutch cities. Princess Beatrix had been the first major, and since 1980, every year a new major was chosen.

"Okay, so first we have…" Derek said.

I looked it up in the guide. "Let me take a look… The birth house of George Maduro, in Curacao, and on our right we have… The saint Jan's cathedral in 's Hertogenbosch…"

It went on like that for a while longer, until there was an ice-scream store.

"Do you want an ice-cream?" Derek asked me.

"Ooh, I'd love one!"

"Which flavour?" As if he didn't know.

"You know which one." I smiled.

"Of course I do." He laughed. "One with strawberry flavour for me," he said to the ice-scream girl, "and one with chocolate for my," he smiled at me, "wife, please."

"In a cone or in a cup?" she asked. Derek looked at me.

"In a cup, please." I said.

"For me too."

"That's €4,- please." She said.

"Here you go…" Derek gave her a 5 Euro bill.

"Thank you, 4 and 1 makes five." She gave him back one Euro and Derek grabbed the ice-creams. He gave mine to me, and I immediately took a bite.

"Thank you." I kissed him.

"Hmm… chocolate." He said.

"Too late, you chose strawberries." I wasn't planning on giving him my ice-cream.

"Ah, C, c'mon…"

"You know my name is _Chloe_. You're never going to get a bite if you call me that…" I teased.

"Then I guess I'll just have to steal it from you!" he took a bite with his spoon and put it in his mouth.

"Hey! That's mine!" I said.

"You know... I love you…" he kissed me.

* Very common mistake in my country, because to want, is willen in Dutch, so people often say 'do you will something', or 'will you something', instead of 'do you want something'.

**Sooo? Did you like it? Please let me know, can't read your minds, you know…**

**Oh, I have a question, since I have absolutely no experience when it comes to babies, I also have no idea why I made Chloe preggo… **

**So, the question: when do babies start kicking and stuff? I have absolutely no idea :$**


	4. Author's Note :

**Author's note:**

Hey every one!

I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to stop writing this story, at least for a while. I have no inspiration, and when I open the document I just stare at the white page for minutes... I think most of you call that a writer's block...

I really hope it's just for a couple of weeks, I have three more weeks of school to go, and then I'll have a break of 7 weeks! So maybe I'll start writing again then, hope so.

But... there's also my other 3 stories, which you can read as long as this one isn't updated.

I'm so sorry...

Love, Sabine


End file.
